1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf practicing aids and more particularly to a method and apparatus that allows a golfer to practice and develop a perfect swing without any damage to the golfer or to the golf club.
2. State of the Art
One of the most important and basic skills required to properly play the game of golf is developing a consistent and accurate swing. Even highly experienced and professional golfers must occasionally analyze and practice their swing patterns and correct bad habits. The golf swing is particularly difficult to learn and master because it is highly complex and involves a number of variables that must be executed with precision in order to hit the ball accurately and at a desired distance. Such variables include movement during the backswing and foreswing, foot placement relative to the ball, body orientation and position, tempo or pace of the swing, weight balance and shift during the backswing and foreswing, and club head speed and follow through.
One of the most frequent problems encountered by golfers is a golf shot created by an outside-to-inside club head path, otherwise known as "over the top." This motion of the club head readily produces the widely-known golf shot commonly referred to as a "slice," that is, a ball that veers or curves excessively toward the outside of the golfer's swing. A slice occurs when the head portion of the club is in its lowermost position immediately adjacent the ground with the club face open. As a result of this type of incorrect swing, the club head does not meet the ball squarely due to an incorrect swing motion that causes the golfer to swing the club too close to his or her body. This prevents the golfer from properly releasing the club at impact with the golf ball and causes the ball to slice.
In order to correct the aforementioned and other problems associated with incorrect swings, golfers are instructed to modify their existing swing, orientation, weight transfer, and grip, to name a few, and to practice swinging accordingly. While these verbal instructions are at least partially effective in most instances, the result of such instructions are less than perfect. This outcome is at least partially due to the fact that constant feedback is missing, such as when a golfer practices alone without an instructor present, or that practice sessions and lessons are impractical or taken infrequently.
In response to this problem, various devices have been developed for the purpose of improving a golfer's swing. A multitude of golf training devices is known in the art, which can generally be divided into two broad classifications: planar mat apparatus upon which the ball is placed, and raised devices that provide a barrier means to control the swing of the club. Some of the planar mat apparatus provide for ball placement upon a mat. The placement of the ball on the surface of the mat can preclude a truly authentic practice stroke since, other than when driving off of a tee, the club head will regularly contact the surface. Moreover, the planar mat apparatus are not intended to be used and usually do not work well on a grass surface. While other planar mat apparatus do allow contact of the ball with the grass, these apparatus only provide visual guidance to train the golfer and do not provide a physical barrier to prevent a golfer from swinging incorrectly. Examples of planar mat apparatus possessing the aforementioned limitations include U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,174 to Hoyt, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,304 to Meade, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,208 to Weygandt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,428 to Warren, and U.S Pat. No. 3,561,764 to Thomas.
The second category of devices, those having a means to control the swing of the club, generally include a structural member that prevents or interferes, at least partially, with the path of a club at an incorrect or non-intended angle or direction. However, these devices are either limited to preventing the path of the club in a single direction or angle, to restricting the path of the club head in a generally linear fashion, or to restricting the height of the club head during the swing. Examples of raised devices possessing the aforementioned limitations include U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,220 to Cooper et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,177 to Furbush, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,719 to Bunn.
In view of the foregoing limitations, there is a need in the golf training industry for an apparatus and method of training that provides both a visual as well as a physical guide to prevent the execution of an incorrect golf swing. Furthermore, there is a need in the industry for such an apparatus that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and sufficiently lightweight for easy transport.